The North
The North is the northernmost of the Seven Kingdoms, and the largest, and is bordered by the Wall to the north, the Neck to the south, the Shivering Sea to the east and the Sunset Sea to the west. It has been ruled by a member of House Stark of Winterfell since the Age of Heroes, first as Kings in the North and later as Lords of Winterfell. Unlike the other kingdoms of Westeros, the North was never conquered by the Andals, and so is largely peopled by descendents of the First Men, who keep the Old Gods. Other prominent northern houses include Manderly of White Harbor, Umber of Last Hearth, Bolton of The Dreadfort, and Karstark of Karhold. Its largest city is White Harbor. Source(s): The North Locations Major Houses and Locations * Barrowton Large Northern town with wooden walls around a massive burial mound called Great Barrow, seat of House Dustin and their sworn minor house, House Stout of Goldgrass. * Bear Island Small keep of the impoverished House Mormont, located on a remote island in the Bay of Ice. * Cerwyn Seat of House Cerwyn, close bannermen to House Stark of Winterfell. * Deepwood Motte Seat of House Glover, located on the edge of the Wolfswood. Minor houses sworn to Deepwood Motte include House Branch, Bole, Forrester, Woods, and a Glover cadet branch. * The Dreadfort Seat of House Bolton. * Flint's Finger Seat of House Flint of Flint's Finger, located on Blazewater Bay. * Greywater Watch Mobile swamp village in The Neck, seat of House Reed. * Hornwood Seat of House Hornwood. * Karhold Seat of House Karstark, located near The Grey Cliffs. * Last Hearth Seat of House Umber, the northernmost castle beneath The New Gift. * Long Lake A large narrow lake near the Kingsroad and the source of the White Knife. Seat of House Lake. * Moat Cailin The ruins of an ancient castle, now a key part in defending the North from invaders. * Oldcastle Seat of House Locke, Oldcastle is situated on the northern shore of the Bite. * Ramsgate A stronghold near the mouth of the Broken Branch River. * The Rills An area west of Barrowton and east of the Stony Shore, ruled by House Ryswell. * Skagos A large island located in the Bay of Seals. The inhabitants are rumored to be savage and tribalistic. * Torrhen's Square Seat of House Tallhart, a castle with a strong square keep and thirty foot tall stone walls. * White Harbor Fifth-largest city in the Seven Kingdoms, and largest in the North. Seat of House Manderly. * Whitehill Whitehill is a noble house in the North. * Widow's Watch Seat of House Flint of Widow's Watch which sits on the coast of the Narrow Sea. * Winterfell Seat of House Stark, Great House of the North. Source(s): The North Minor Houses and Locations * Crofters Village A small village in the Wolfswood west of Winterfell. * Fishing Village A fishing village situated on the Stony Shore. * Goldgrass A small holdfast just East of Barrowton. * Holdfast A small holdfast located a little north of Winterfell. * House Condon A minor house subject to House Cerwyn. * House Moss A minor house subject to House Manderlys of White Harbor. * Quarry A quarry north of the Wolfswood supplying Winterfell. * Tumbledown Tower A ancient and ruined abandoned watchtower in the Wolfswood. Its current name was given for the fact that it looked like it had "tumbled down", its original name is unknown. Source(s): The North The Gift The Gift is a strip of land south of the wall, originally 25 leagues broad (Brandon's Gift, named after the legendary King in the North Brandon the Builder who is said to have built the wall and Winterfell). Its extent was later doubled by Good Queen Alysanne, after whom Queenscrown and Queensgate are named. * Eastwatch Fishing Village A Fishing Village near Eastwatch. * Mole's Town A largely subterranean settlement with a brothel frequented by the brothers of the Night's Watch. * Queenscrown A small abandoned village with a holdfast in the sea that is only accessible by a narrow pathway hidden under the water, where one wrong step will end with likely drowning. Source(s): The North Northern Clans Northmen clans that live in the mountains north of the Wolfswood, and along the Bay of Ice. * Burley House Burley is one of the northern mountain clans in the mountains north of the wolfswood. * Flint House Flint of the mountains, not to be confused with the descendent houses, is a mountain clan that inhabits the high mountains north of the Wolfswood. * Harclay House Harclay is a northern clan located in the foothills north of the Wolfswood. * Knott House Knott is one of the mountain clans that resides in the mountains north of the Wolfswood. * Liddle Liddle, sometimes referred to by the formal title House Liddle, is one of the prominent northclans that live in the mountains to the north of the Wolfswood. * Norrey House Norrey is one of the mountain clans that inhabits the high mountains north of the Wolfswood. * Wull Wull is one of the mountain clans, situated west of the mountains behind the Bay of Ice. Source(s): The North Style Guide View full article on the North's style guide. Source(s): The North Category:Westeros Category:North Category:Builds